Worth a Million
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Narumi a wealthy old man at the age of 50s was looking for her missing daughter, he hired a man named Natsume Hyuuga, he said he should bring her back to be a fully pledged woman but natsume soon found out she's actually a... full summary inside! NXM
1. Chapter 1

**Worth a Million**

**Summary: **Narumi Sakura, a millionaire man at the age of 50's who's painstakingly looking for her daughter who happens to have a name called, Mikan Sakura. Almost giving up on looking for a daughter and giving up his wealth, a man then appeared named Natsume Hyuuga willingly to help him look for her daughter but with an equal exchange, 10 million yen. But Narumi expects her daughter to be a full pledged woman. Natsume then found her, but also finds out that she's a … extreme tomboy?

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana is the creator of this wonderful story.

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

A sunny day at the Sakura organization, in a room there was an old man seated on his desk looking at the sky with a sad face. He sighed, he then turned around to look at the man that stood before him; he was wearing a cat like mask so he couldn't tell what his expressions were. He put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his palms.

"Excuse me, young man?" He suddenly said, referring to the man in front of him. The old man bowed his head and looked at him again.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Are you sure, you can find my daughter?" The old man again asked, looking at him with a worried look.

The man shrugged and crossed his arms, "Don't underestimate me, old man." He said as he began to walk away. "...I'm not pathetic."

"Wait," He turned around and the old man new he was glaring at him even though he can't see it with his face hidden.

"What?" He asked.

Narumi smiled, "Just make sure she's a lady… if you bring me her and she's… um, ill mannered then your pay will be into half." He said, smiling at him again.

"That wasn't part of the deal." He replied, giving him a glare once more.

"Yes it was, or maybe Persona didn't tell you?" He said.

"Tch, fine I'll bring the stupid girl back, with an attitude of a little girl." He shrugged.

"Here's the picture of her." He said giving out a photo; Natsume took it and looked at it.

"A brunette, eh?" He said, "Too easy." He shrugged again. "Just make sure your pay is full." He disappeared.

"Alright, alright… and make sure she doesn't come back here with an disappointed look." He muttered, talking to no one.

-Natsume's POV-

"So, Natsume, have you got the location of the girl?" A man with black hair and had a mask that was covering half of his face. I looked at him, and put my hands on my pockets.

"Of course," I replied, "She's at Tokyo today, staying with her grandfather, and her school is at Tachibana High." (Sorry I couldn't think of anything else so I got Higuchi Tachibana's name.)

"How much is the old man's pay anyway?" I asked.

"10 million yen," Persona replied, "And if you don't bring her lady like then it would be 5 million, don't waste such amount of money, it's for the Academy." He said.

"How come, we knew where the girl is but not the old man?" Natsume asked.

"Becasue, Natsume, this girl Narumi was looking for has an Alice. That's why the Academy knew where she was." Persona replied, coldly.

"Whatever." I said, "I wouldn't like this mission if it was useless." I muttered.

"Go to Tokyo tomorrow and make sure you'll be in the same class as her." Persona said, disappearing in the dark.

"Tch, I hate girls." I said.

-The next day-

"Grandpa, I'm leaving!" Shouted a brunette, as she picked her things and went towards the door.

"Mikan-chan, please eat some breakfast!" Her grandpa shouted waving a piece of bread on his hands.

"I have no time to eat; my friends are already waiting for me outside!" She shouted back, "And please don't call me Mikan_-chan,_ call me Mikan instead." She said, her grandpa looked worried when she said her 'friends'. She went out of the house and came running towards a group of boys.

"Yo, Mikan, hurry up." A guy with brown haired shouted waving at her.

"Yeah, yeah why are you two waiting for me everyday, anyway?" She asked them. They both smirked, "Because… we are you're f-r-i-e-n-d-s." They both said.

She let out a sigh, "Come on Seiji, Keiji stop fooling around." She said, "And will you two stop acting so… individual, you're both twins!" She shouted.

"We know." They both said, "That's why we're trying so hard to look like different people, so that you could tell which is which." They both said again.

"Even though you both are twins, I can still know which is which." She replied, "Now, let's go before we miss school."

"Hai, hai…"

-Tachibana High-

"Hello everyone!" The teacher greeted as she smiled cheerfully at them, "Today I have good news for you!" She said, "We have a new student here and I hope you'll make him comfortable!" She shouted as she clapped her hands. The class bgan to murmur.

"Please welcome, Natsume Hyuuga!" She said, as the door slid wide open revealing a ruby-eyed boy at the age of eighteen, the girls squealed except for Mikan."

He stood in front of the class and looked at everyone, the girls woudnt stop squealing about their new boy classmate and heck, they even said 'it's love at first sight'.

"Hn." He said as the teacher clapped, and the girls cheered. He focused his eyes in a brunette, _'There she is.'_ He thought. His eyes stunned _'Why the hell is she wearing loose pants and a baggy t-shirt… don't tell me.'_

"Hey Mikan-kun, I know you're a girl, but can I… talk to you after dismissal?" A girl said, blushing.

'_Oh no.'_

"Yeah, sure." She replied as she gave a small smile, the girl blushed again, "T-thank you."

'_She's….. A freaking tomboy?!' _Natsume thought still looking at her, _'Great, now I have to make her a 'fully pledged woman'.' _He thought as Mikan looked at him.

"Huh?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Nyahahaha, so what do you think? I didn't get the plot from Anastasia; it would be different on the future chapters…pretty short isn't it? Oh well, I'll make it longer, don't worry. Not yet sure if I could continue this, depends on your reviews if it encourages me or not. Anyway, reviews appreciated, flames are accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Gomen, gomen for the long, long, long update. My life's been miserable lately, and I haven't been focused in the first quarter so I really need to do my best this quarter. Don't worry, the hiatus is over. And, that's good. For me, yay me! Anyhow, any who… please I do hope you'll appreciate it.

**Worth A Million**

Tsubame Sakura_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

_RIIING_

The bell rang. All the students were rushing out from their classrooms and were headed towards the school's cafeteria. A brunette who's wearing a cap was walking slowly and went towards her locker.

'_Damn, I still can't understand Algebra.'_ She thought with a sigh. She opened her locker and placed her thick book in it. _'But… wait a minute.'_

_-Flashback-_

"_Miss Sakura?" The teacher said, turning her head to face the student who continuously snoring in her deep slumber._

"_MISS SAKURA!!" The teacher called out again, this time her head immediately straighten up. She scratched her head and faced the teacher with a pissed off look._

"_Teacher, how many times did I tell you, stop it with the 'miss' I'm particularly a boy." She replied with a yawn._

"_And Miss Sakura, how many times did I tell you stop sleeping in my class, and your true gender is a female. Try acting one, please." The teacher said, rolling her eyes._

_She glared at her, and then stood up. "Now what do you want me to do?" She asked._

_The teacher sighed, "Okay, Miss Sakura, can you solve this equation?" She asked, looking at the problem she made then went back on facing her._

_Mikan looked at her, "You mean… that?" She asked pointing at the long problem her teacher made._

"_Yes, this…Since what I heard from you the other day, you completely understood it." Her teacher gave her a grin._

"_Hm, yeah I did. But you know I have short-term-memory-lose I might not remember it." She excused herself._

"_Miss Sakura, if you don't understand the problem then you could've just—"_

"_Ma'am, I'll do it." A student stood up and went to the board._

"_Really, Mister Hyuuga? Well, how nice of you. Miss Sakura, this is a good example for you." She said._

_Mikan grunted and took her seat. She looked at the boy and glared at his back. "Show-off." She murmured._

_-End of Flashback-_

"God, I hate that guy." She said as she closed her locker angrily.

"Who do you hate?" A guy then appeared beside her locker.

"Gack!" She shouted.

"Man, your voice irritates me." Natsume said, along with a grunt. Mikan glared at him and just stood there.

"Why are you here?" She asked, still glaring at him.

"Duh, because my locker's here," He replied with a shrug. "You really are an idiot. If you keep on acting like a boy, then I probably wouldn't like you." He said with a smirk.

A trademark was placed on Mikan's forehead, "Like hell I care if you wouldn't like me. God, you're such a playboy, playboys are idiots." She replied. Then her eyes widened suddenly.

"Your…your…"

"What?"

"Your… locker's right beside mine?!" She shouted pointing at him viciously; Natsume raised an eyebrow and replied again with a "Duh."

"Shit!" She shouted.

"Man, first meeting and you get all over-reacted."

"Of course I get over-reacted! You're a show-off _and _a playboy to be in fact." She said.

"I thought you wouldn't care, you _are _a tomboy, aren't you?" He asked.

"Duh. Cant you tell?" She asked.

"Hmm… no, I can't." Natsume replied.

A trademark again appeared on Mikan's forehead, "Damn, I'll be outta here, I can't take the insults." She said as she started to walk away.

But Mikan stopped when she heared Natsume's voice. "In case you didn't listen to the teacher, again. She said, you'll be showing me around the school for two days, starting… hm, now."

Her head faced him without moving her body. "W-_WHAT?!"_

"You heard me."

"No…no, no, no!!" She shouted. "Iyada!"

"Shut up."

"Mikan, Mikan, time to have lunch!" The twins appeared and hugged Mikan whose soul is about to leave her body.

"Oh! Mikan, what happened?" Seiji asked looking worried. And they dropped Mikan on the floor.

"Hmm… is she dead?" Keiji asked as he pocked her with a stick.

"Of course not, you idiot!" She recovered as she shoves away the stick.

"Ohlala! What do we have here?" Seiji said looking at Natsume, "Don't tell me, he's your boyf--!"

"Hell no!" Mikan said, Keiji glared at Natsume and Natsume returned one to him.

"Then what is he?" Seiji asked.

"Seiji, stop asking stupid questions, of course he's human!" Keiji joked.

"No, that's not what I meant. Mikan, why is he hanging with you?" He asked once more.

"Te- That stupid teacher, asked me to guide him around school for two, two days!" She shouted, while other students looked at her.

"Hah? Well, at least you have a new fr--!"

"He's not my friend!" Mikan cut him off again.

"Looks like trouble." Seiji whispered to Keiji.

"Tell me about it." Keiji replied, looking at Natsume who's looking at Mikan with a smirk. His eyes narrowed and faced Mikan.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **So… what do you think? Thanks for the reviews! Ow... wait, why does my head hurt? I think it's because I lack sleep. (Yawns.) 

_Special thanks to: xxGAG, Sie-sama, guest (anon.), nesbab, Nephie-Chan, lMl I n t chocolate xD, kemcat16, XxMEOWxMewxX, tensia-Chibi, xXTomokoXx, GApurpLeAddict, Hikahse Otome, Xian-pyon, xXbunnyholicXx, angelica marasigan (anon.), gotDguts, Azurana K., Chimeiteki Ai (anon.), Leenstarz, wannabeawriter, mikki miyamoto, BooksRhot (anon.), gothpinkemo314, diamondstone812, eternalsnow2wish, whiteangel1147 (anon.), blacktangerine012, xXMeruPuriXx, nikz135, Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos._

Whew! That was long! Thanks! There were many reviews! Really appreciate it! And I'm so sorry if it's short! I'll do better next time!! I'm sorry again! Please, I need criticisms! Kindly give me one if you have to!

Ja,

Tsubame Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Warning: _Someone might think this, so I'm telling this to you now: In other's point of view they might think Natsume's the bad guy here, but I'm gonna tell you this, NO ONE is a bad guy in this story. Just a _little _bit of jealousy will be shown… or so I though…-smirks-

Okay, okay. I know I promised in the first chapter I'd make the second chapter longer, and… well, I'm really sorry that I broke that promise. But, I'm sure you won't be disappointed this time!! I… guess… And since this _is_ _rated T_ story, I'll put some minor bad words if you wouldn't mind.

**

* * *

Worth A Million**

Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 3**

Mikan lazily took one step at a time while three boys were following her back. She was crouched down and wobbled from side to side. Seiji half whispered half laughed at this and patted Keiji on the back. "Mikan sure is disappointed to hear about the news… you know, seeing how she looks right now." He whispered to Keiji, Keiji grinned and looked at him.

"Seiji, you really have to understand a girl's issue." He whispered back. "It's really important, so you would know what emotions she's feeling right now."

"I'm not a girl!" Mikan shouted as she glared at her back. Keiji and his brother sweat dropped at her and were surprised she heard him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Humph! And I thought you two knew." She humphed and stomped towards the cafeteria.

They laughed, "Sorry Mikan, but you just look too adorable to be a tomboy!" Seiji said, Mikan looked at him, "Seiji, I actually consider that as an insult! And I'm not adorable!" She shouted.

Keiji laughed louder this time, "Yeah, you're not!" He joked. Natsume feeling at bit left out said; "I thought you were going to show me around why, are we going there?" He said, giving Mikan a blank expression.

"I _am _showing you around, look, there's the cafeteria and we're _going _to the cafeteria, you know, to _show_ you around." Mikan said a tint of sarcasm was heard from her voice. Natsume glared at her.

"Yeah, to show me _around_ the campus, not to show me around in one place," He said as he smirked. "Am I just over reacting or are you just plain stupid?" He asked as he smirked again at her. Mikan being irritated again shouted at him, giving them a long argument.

Keiji glared at that sight. "Besides," Keiji interrupted, "We haven't eaten lunch yet," He continued as he rested his head on his arms while walking. "So it's better than to eat before we explore the school, right? I mean, c'mon, our lunch break is in two hours, we won't take that long to eat, right, Hyuuga?" He asked before eyeing on Natsume. While Natsume gave him a blank expression in return, though narrowing his eyes a bit.

Seiji looked at him with doubt placed on his face, "Um… I think my brother's right." He said "But I'm taking neither sides you know," He said again as he smiled and looked at Mikan who was staring at Keiji with confusion, to prevent more awkward atmosphere he laughed, "If we do take that long, then we would be slugs!" He grabbed Mikan by the arm and ran towards the café, "So, c'mon! Let's eat, I'm hungry!! And I want some tempura left in there!!"

"H-hey, Seiji, slow down!" Mikan said, half tripping. They went in the café leaving the two alone. Keiji looked at him and narrowed his eyes. While Natsume glared at him.

'_Stop getting in the way.'_ Natsume thought.

"I know you're up to something, I just don't know what." He said, putting his hands on his pocket and stared at him for a while, "Stop trying to be friends with Mikan if you don't really want to." Keiji said as he walked ahead of him.

'_A sharp one,' _Natsume thought, he smirked to himself, _'Seems like a challenge to me.'_ He smirked again and followed where they went,_ 'Fine, I'll take it.'_

* * *

"Kyaaaah!!!" The girls shouted as Natsume entered the café, "Oh my God, he's so cute!" One of the girls shouted. 

"Is he a transfer student? I've never seen him before!!" And all of those questions ran through Mikan's ear.

"I can't believe they actually like that guy." Mikan murmured, resting her chin on her palm while glaring at him. She took one bite of her bread and look at her food. "What's great about him, anyway?" She asked Seiji, Seiji look at his side and went back on eating.

"If you didn't notice Mikan, he _does_ have a face." He replied, and then smirked, "Guess you have a rival in girls." He said.

"Disgusting. He's not even worth to be my rival, and believe me I'm not interested in girls, either way, boys." She said. (Important note: Sorry to butt in, but as I told you she _is _a tomboy so please don't get_ too_ surprised.)

"Well, except for my _girlfriend _that is" Seiji and Keiji laughed as Mikan mentioned her girlfriend. Though, Keiji was the one who stopped laughing first.

Natsume's ears twitched, _'What? Girlfriend…? GIRLFRIEND??'_ Natsume thought as his head turned to Mikan. _"Is she really THAT serious about being a guy?!'_

"Huh?"

'_Shit, what the hell is he looking at?' _Mikan thought as she noticed Natsume looking at her, but didn't bother to look back. Minutes past and still had the same position, a trademark was again seen on Mikan's forehead. Then she snapped.

"Bull! What the hell are you looking at?!" She shouted as she banged her hand on the table and stood up. But when she was about to face him, he walked away.

"H-hey!!" She tripped.

"What?" Natsume answered. "I can't stand looking at your face as ugly as crap." He said.

Mikan stood up; shaking her fist and her face was red of rage._ 'Then why did you even bother looking at me, if you can't stand it?!'_ She thought, "I swear, Hyuuga, your two days of guiding you the school with me wouldn't be so much fun for you." She laughed weirdly.

"M-mikan?" Seiji said.

"**HEH HEH HEH HEH…**"

"She's creeping me out." Keiji said, as Seiji just nodded.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I know, I know. Mikan and Natsume is sooooo OOC, I'm sorry. Oh, and you'll meet Mikan's girlfriend in the future chapters. I'm really serious, she does have a girlfriend, if that is, you're thinking that I'm joking. If you're gonna get mad at me for Mikan being lesbian, blame Azu-chan! She's the one who gave me that idea! (Mikan having a girlfriend thingy, Har, har, Joke.) I hope to see or hear from you in the next chap! And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if this is long enough for you to be calling it 'long'. 

And I also consider Keiji Rikou as an OFFICIAL character of mine, I really like his attitude :P If you're thinking 'How about Seiji-_kun?_' Wait, scratch that emphasize. Well, he's just a 'not so used' character, Mwahahahaha, I'm so evil!! (Sorry Seiji-kun!) I'm gonna use him in 'Idiotic Teacher' _Keiji_, okay? Not Seiji. Hope you'll read that!

I'm again sorry for that; you know a 'not so long' chappie? I would like to hear your opinions and comments about the chap! Just leave a review, k?

Love lots,

Tsubame Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm really back in action! Ha, ha, ha, I'm so proud of myself! (Well, not that proud) The ideas just came rushing back to my head! And I just can't stop writing them down! (Even though the chapters are short) Thank you for the readers who actually waited for my update! Thank you very much! –bows- but I do hope you don't hate me because it's short. I'll try to make it as cute as possible! And I repeat TRY to make it as CUTE as possible. Well, read on please!

Oh, just a head start. I will be beginning the chapter with Mikan's POV. So don't be confused, okay?

Ah, I forgot to tell you, Mikan is actually popular to girls, and to boys (since she wears a hat everyday, how lame can I get?) Is it okay with you?

**Disclaimer: **As I repeat it many, many times before. I don't own Gakuen Alice, though I own this plot and the OCs which I created. But if ever I see any story which is kinda like mine, that would be a problem now, wouldn't it? –smiles-

**

* * *

**

Worth A Million

Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 4**

I was walking on the side walk, smiling like a complete idiot, thinking; _Ah, yes… I spent the whole night planning what to do with Hyuuga and I know it's gonna be paid off! I can sense it! Ahh, the sweet victory, I can smell it! Aha, ha, ha!! _I though as I laughed and stopped in front of the school's gate. I rubbed both of my palms together as I grinned evilly. _This will be my revenge, Hyuuga –_

"What are you doing, acting all weird in front of the school?" I heard a voice coming from behind me, giving me quite a shock, as I slightly tripped. I turned around, to my disappointment, it was my worst enemy. _Hyuuga,_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you," I said as I crossed my arms, I can sense he raised an eyebrow, is that all he's good at? Raising his _eyebrow, _man, he's so lame!

"Kyaa!" I heard a shout, I looked from behind and to my surprise, I back away a little. I saw girls with heart shaped eyes running towards us. Us? I must have been mistaken. Damn, this is all Hyuuga's fault! Since when did he become _this _popular?

"Is that, Natsume-kun, and Mikan-kun, _together?_" Wait, am I going deaf or did I just not hear it right. She didn't say _together, _DID SHE? Oh my God, I _must _be going deaf!

"Hey, hey picture, picture!" Girls shouted as they took out their phones to picture…us?

"Tch, annoying girls," I heard Natsume say. But before he could actually look at me, whom I know he would do that. I ran away. Leaving him with that problem, fu, fu, fu…

End of POV

_

* * *

_

Since I still got 10 more minutes before class actually start, I'll just have to go to my locker. Feel the pain, Natsume, mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha…

Mikan thought as she happily (not skipping) walked through the hallway. She got her pad lock and shifted it to its right code. Then she heard a loud bang coming from beside her. She turned around and saw Natsume's face just inches away from hers.

"What the hell are you doing, and get off me." She said as he pushed him away like a guy. "Gross," She said, but she still noticed that his hand was still placed beside her locker.

"Do you actually think you would get away from that?" Natsume said, and then she smirked.

"I thought_ you'd_ get away from it, Hyuuga." She sarcastically said. "But I'm seeing that you didn't." She said as she pointed behind him. He looked and saw girls running yet again towards them.

"Buh-Bye," She said as she got away from him and ran of. Taking out a tongue while looking back at him, then he smirked and ran off too.

"How idiotic, she doesn't seem to remember that we're in the same class."

* * *

Classroom

Her jaws dropped, and her eyes became the shape of a circle, _how stupid! I though I'd get away from it - ! _Then her heard turned to her side like a robot, seeing Natsume sticking out his tongue at her, still having her face like that _– But it completely slipped out of my head that… we're sitting beside each other! Oh, now I realized how cruel the world can be. Cruel, cruel…_

"Man, this sucks." She said as she took her left leg and rested it on her chair, together with her body. She put her chin on her palm and kept on complaining. "Damn, I hate this guy." She was able to murmur.

"Not as much as I hate you." Natsume replied, knowing that he heard her. "And just in case you forget this, like you forgot that we're classmates, you'll be showing me around the school campus." He said.

Mikan titled her head up, with widened eyes, they grinned evilly, _Oh yeah, I still have my plans with you. He, he, he…_

"You look stupid." He said.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry, it's a compliment." A trademark was placed on Mikan's forehead as her grin twitched. _I'll do anything just to keep my distance away from this guy!_

* * *

Alas, it was their break time

_Heh, heh, heh, how I have longed for this time, _Mikan thought, looking at Natsume with a grin, _Oh I can't wait to see you falling right into my precious traps. _

"What are you looking at, stupid?" He said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," She said, "Are you - ?"

"Mikan-chan!" The twins shouted, waving their hands to them. The ran towards them and hugged Mikan tightly.

"I already told you guys, stop it with the _– chan, _I'm particularly begging you!" Mikan shouted trying to get away from them.

"Never mind that, Mikan, why is he with you anyway?" Keiji asked, pointing at Natsume.

"It's none of your business – " Natsume was able to say until Mikan cut him off.

"Remember? I was assigned to be his partner to ahem, show him around?" Mikan said, resting her head on two of her arms. (Get it?) "Anyway, let's go. If you two wanna come along, then it's no problem with me. The more the merrier, heh," She grinned as she went ahead of them.

The twins caught up on her, and forwarded their face a little close to hers, "Hey Mikan, what _are_ you planning to do?" Keiji asked.

She smirked, "I noticed a lot of damage of this school's environment. And I'm planning of luring Hyuuga, in one of those."

"Like what, Mikan-chan?" Seiji asked innocently.

Mikan laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, for example, I noticed that there's a huge pool of mud at the school's backyard. I want to at least accidentally, although it was on purpose, to put mud on his precious face. Then, he'll be disgusted!"

"Eh?" The twin's sweat-dropped.

"Not only that, but I saw a crack on the basketball court that an earthquake made a month ago, I want him to trip on it. Bwahahaha, it's a great plan I tell you! I'm a genius!" She whispered.

"That's…_it_?" They both said, "That's pretty, childish." They said again, shaking their heads from side to side.

"It'll work." Mikan said, surely.

"What'll work?" Natsume suddenly popped in the conversation.

"T-that my bike will work again." Mikan stuttered.

"Ehh? But Mikan-chan you don't have a b--!" Mikan covered Seiji's mouth and looked at them with glaring eyes, "I just got one and it broke, okay?" And he nodded in reply.

"Anyway, let's go to the basketball court first," Mikan said as she led the way, forming a evil grin.

"She's so stupid." Natsume said following her while the twins were the last one to walk.

* * *

Basketball court (which is located outside)

"Here is the basketball court, where people play," Mikan said, "…basketball."

"Well, duh." Natsume said, scratching his head. "Could we go somewhere else now? I think I got many details about this in my head already." He said sarcastically.

"Uh... why don't we go around it first? You know, to feel the basketball spirit!" She said, as she was about to walk.

"Yeah, whatever," Natsume said, but he got a glance of the twins who both had terrible looks placed on their faces. Mikan began to walk, "Mikan, don't --!"

_BANG!_

The only thing they see was Mikan kissing the poor floor. "M-mikan, are you okay?" Keiji asked. Mikan on the other hand, didn't move at all. But it was obvious that she was sweating a lot. She got up like nothing happened.

"Ha, ha, ha, well, that was really unexpected. Let's go to the next place!" She said as she was the first one who walked from the group.

"Well, that was stupid." Natsume said, being the next one who walked.

'_That was really unexpected.'_ Both the twins thought, their lips twitching. _'That was really stupid.' _

"Oh, I forgot, I need to do something." Seiji said, looking at Keiji, "Can you help me with it?" He asked.

"Eh? What about Mikan?"

"She can take care of herself." He said, smiling at him. Keiji frowned but he couldn't turn down his brother's request so he followed him

'_I thought I had him! Oh well, there is always plan B!'_ Mikan thought.

* * *

Backyard

"Oh? Where did Seiji and Keiji run off to?" Mikan asked.

"I dunno. Maybe they left." Nasume replied.

"Hmm..."

'_Maybe they had something else to do… oh well.'_ She thought as she put her hands on her pocket.

"Anyway, here, we have the school's backyard. Only a few people barely go here because… well, it's the… back of the… school?" She said, unsurely.

"How stupid," Natsume said, looking a bit bored. "This is lame, are you really from this school?"

"Of course I am," Mikan said, walking forward while looking at him, "I even know that there's a –"

_SQUISH_

_OH. MY. GOD. _Mikan thought as she only sat up from where she tripped (again) the mud pool. She was covered everywhere with mud, but some of it only went on her face. Her cap fell off her head and her hair was all messy. She stared blankly on the ground and was recalling _what the hell just happened?_

She heard a faint laugh in front of her though it wasn't really that loud she could hear it, "What the hell are you laughing at?!" She shouted still sitting on the ground. She was blushing, the first time she was this embarrassed as a guy. (Well, she really is serious)

He bent his knees, with the same level as she was sitting and looked at her, "Now you look more likely a girl, idiot. It actually suits you." He said, he took off his jacket and threw it at her.

"Wipe it off with this." He said, and then he heard the bell rang, he stood up and looked at her again, "That's the bell, thanks for showing me around, stupid." The last sentence he said before he left.

Mikan took his jacket and tightened her grip on it, her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted, but then calmed down a bit, "Thank…you…" She said, talking to no one in particular.

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! YAY! I'm done! And for me, it's long! FOR ME! I'm soo relieved, I got cured from my sickness called HiatuTIS. (made it up) Yay!! I'm very happy! Just a warning, I didn't edit it, so beware of typos - es!! Buh- bye!

Love Lots,

Tsu-chan/ Ame-kun


End file.
